


How Hufflepuff Took Over the World(s)

by Nyodrite



Series: Leonis Black | Leon Harper [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, This is all the fault of treavellergirl.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>At first, Leon was ashamed to say, he didn’t even notice anything was wrong. Cedric had gotten angry with him again over how they were dealing with the Umbridge Issue so Leon had drawn back a bit, giving his friend space to cool down, so it wasn’t until he had been bringing up Cedric dinner as a peace offering that he noticed anything was wrong. When Cedric got angry, he <em>cleaned</em><span> so to walk into the dorm and finding it a mess- a </span><em>war zone</em>- Leon immediately knew something had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>A few casual, and not so casual to Denma, inquiries about Cedric’s whereabouts told him that <em>no one</em> knew- so it wasn’t like that time the twins had kidnapped his friend as a prank- so Leon is a hair away from panicking but he <em><span>cannot</span></em> because there is the Court to think of and <em><span>Cedric isn’t here to take over with him out of commission-</span></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	How Hufflepuff Took Over the World(s)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treavellergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treavellergirl/gifts).



It happened during Seventh Year. 

At first, Leon was ashamed to say, he didn’t even notice anything was wrong. Cedric had gotten angry with him again over how they were dealing with the Umbridge Issue so Leon had drawn back a bit, giving his friend space to cool down, so it wasn’t until he had been bringing up Cedric dinner as a peace offering that he noticed anything was wrong. When Cedric got angry, he  _ cleaned _ so to walk into the dorm and finding it a mess- a  _ war zone _ \- Leon immediately knew something had happened.

A few casual, and not so casual to Denma, inquiries about Cedric’s whereabouts told him that  _ no one _ knew- so it wasn’t like that time the twins had kidnapped his friend as a prank- so Leon is a hair away from panicking but he  _ cannot _ because there is the Court to think of and  _ Cedric isn’t here to take over with him out of commission- _

“Breath.” Leon muttered to himself sternly. “Right. So. The Lady is in charge with Hermione as second.” He scribbled a quick note and handed it off to Holmes whom nipped his ear before taking off. “Karasuno, can you find him?”

Karasuno clicked his beak, wings fluttering out before being folded into a gesture the crow had developed to serve as a shrug. “You know where he is?” Leon hazzard getting an affirming head bob. “But you can’t get to him?” Another affirmation. “Right. Are we talking different continent or different world-”

The crow gave a loud caw at that.

Leon nodded, “Okay. Different world. How do we even- the Veil,” He realized, “Is a tear between worlds. Right. Invading the MoM it is.”

Sneaking out of Hogwarts (“Where are you going, cub?” the Lady peered at him and Leon met her stare levelly. “Where I need to be.” And that was that.) and into the Ministry was disappointingly easy. And a bit worrying but that was a problem for later. Getting to the Veil was more difficult but it wasn’t  _ guarded _ so it was more a matter of actually finding then anything.

_ Hana- hanahan- _ the voices whispered from the veil when he approached and it  _ pulled _ at him, Karasuno digging his claws into Leon’s shoulder to focus him and he slapped down a ‘tasting tag’ before retreating to the other side of the room. The crow was the one to grab the tag and carry it to him when the runes lit up to show it was finished. The ‘tasting tag’ was a small sheet of paper comprised of a runic array designed analyze and break down magic- it was something that Bill used often for curse breaking, which is where Leon had learned it from.

“Less worldshift,” Leon mused, “And more  _ plane _ shift. But it’s a weakness in the world’s barrier which we can use….a beacon for return and a shield to keep from being dragged through to death...that.” He snorted then peered at the crow. “Or...focus on  _ where _ Cedric is, Karasuno.”

Memories and thoughts weren’t exclusive to wizards- to humans but it wasn’t really something that wizards  _ thought _ about in terms of mind-reading and memory-watching. Karasuno was more intelligent then the average crow- even the average magical crow- but he was still a  _ crow _ which thought very differently then Leon. Even his experience with animagus transformation didn’t help much since his other form was a  _ dog  _ (a blue merle border collie to be specific) not a  _ bird _ which were quite different creatures.

But he understood enough to make a portkey, and that was what mattered.

“Are you coming?” Leon asked his pet who took to the air and landed neatly on his shoulder. “Alright.  _ Clan _ .” The trip was horrible. Terrible. No good.  _ Very bad _ . And ended with him sprawled on his back. “I regret  _ everything _ . Why did I think a portkey between worlds was a smart idea?  _ Dammit _ Karasuno- you were supposed to stop me.”

“Leon?” Cedric was suddenly peering down at him, “What are you doing here?”

“I-” he shifted into his border collie form, stomach revolting and leaving heaving his lunch all over his friend’s (truly his friend because he could now smell all the scent marks that the Clan inevitably left on each other, the Court’s own being slightly stronger with Leon’s the strongest) feet.

Cedric, who was  _ awesome _ and had the patience of a  _ saint _ , let out a sigh but didn’t react to his (bare) feet being thrown up on beyond patting Leon’s back until he was done, then the pureblood just used his wand to clean them both up and force him back into human form. “Portkey?”

“ _ Yyynnng… _ ” Leon whined low in his throat, forehead resting on his friend’s shoulder. “‘M sorry.”

“It happens.” Cedric told him, saying, when he made a curious noise, “Not really but it’s fine, you’re terrible with portkeys and you did figure out dimensional travel just to find you.”

“There’s no  _ just _ about it,” Leon told his friend, his partner and co-leader. “You are  _ mine _ and I will find you no matter what.  _ Always _ .”

The Head Boy shifted, “About that-”

A wild, purple haired teen  _ stared _ at him. “You’re taller then me.”

“And you’re smaller then me.” Leon said, uncertain how to respond. “What’s with the hair?”

The teen blinked. “What’s with the freckles?”

“Leon,” Cedric cut in. “Meet Haruka. Your alternate, ninja self.”

He peered at the teen, spying the headband that had a leaf. “Ninja?”

“Shinobi.” Haruka affirmed. “Team 7.”

“Female?” he asked.

The teen scowled, “ _ No _ .”

“If you cut-” Leon grinned.

Haruka hissed, “ _ Shut up _ .”

“Not me then?” He mused, changing tracks.

His alternate hummed, “Not really. You’re a Seventh Year.  _ I _ died in Sixth- also got memories of our other selves.”

“That’s, what, the Champion Court, Professor, Slytherin and Gamer?” Leon rattled off.

Haruka nodded, “Yeah. I got Gamer’s ability.”

“Nice.” Leon said approvingly. “How’s that working for you?”

The teen grinned, “I’ve become a Deus Ex Machina- even by Standards.”

_ Of Team 7 _ , wasn’t said but implied.

“Now there’s two of you,” Cedric muttered, “And  _ neither  _ of you make sense.”


End file.
